Storm clouds lead to bright skies
by LoveAndLifeNeverEnding
Summary: After a ride back from a night out with friends some triggers a memory of Kurt's.


Title: Storm clouds lead to bright skies

Fandom: Glee

Rating: G

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Kurt / Blaine  
>Disclaimer: I own no characters mentioned in this story.<br>Summary: After a ride back from a night out with friends some triggers a memory of Kurt's.

It had been a somewhat eventful evening. It had been the second time that Kurt and Blaine had gone to the local gay bar, "scandals". This time however Kurt and Blaine were accompanied by Rachael, Mercedes and a rather awkward Finn. The best part in Kurt's opinion was the fact that Sebastian wasn't there even though it was obvious that Blaine wanted to invite him. Blaine had spent most of the night drinking, dancing and a lot of trying to make out with Kurt which Kurt didn't mind too much but it would have been better if Finn didn't see it each time. Blaine hadn't intended getting as drunk as he did in fact he didn't realise how much he actually had drunk until he had stepped outside into the open air. The other three has already headed home, Finn was staying round Rachel's and Mercedes didn't live to far away from her so she got in the car with them so Kurt was left trying to get Blaine into the car to go home.

"Blaine! Get in the car!" Kurt shouted to Blaine who trying to pole dance around a lamp post. "Come on its already starting to spit with rain, I don't want to be out in a down pour."

"Dance with me Kurt." Blaine shouted from where he was trying to pole dance. Kurt sighed and walked over to Blaine hoping it would convince Blaine to get in the car.

Although joining in to Blaine's dancing didn't help Kurt in getting Blaine in the car instead it took many failed attempts of pleading with him to get Blaine into the passenger seat of the car. Kurt had thought about getting him to lie across the back seat but considering what happened last time thought it may not be the best idea. The two boys were over ten minutes into their journey of which Blaine had spent the whole time playing with the radio trying to find something to dance to although how he was going to dance while in a car while wearing a seatbelt Kurt wasn't entirely sure. Eventual Blaine had found a radio station which was Lady Gaga's Judas, which Blaine was more than happy dancing to while Kurt sang along to the song. Blaine tried singing along at parts but in his drunken state it was more shouting. The rain was coming down much heavier now, it had gotten to the point that even with the wind screen wipers on at their fastest setting Kurt was still having difficulty seeing.

Kurt always hated storms. In fact he hated any kind of rain what so ever. Not only did it ruin his hair and clothes but it reminded him so much of his mother. Although she died when Kurt was eight he still held a lot of memories about her. Although not a happy memory one memory that stuck in Kurt's head was one night when he was in his bed, he must have been about four at the time there was a heavy storm outside. From the moment Kurt heard the first sound of thunder and flash of lightening he had been woken up and went running out of his room into his parent's bed. His Dad like most nights had fallen asleep downstairs so only his mum was in bed. Kurt getting into the bed woke her up and like any mother would be she was worried that something was wrong considering the panicked look in Kurt's eyes.

"Mummy, I don't like the storm. It's too loud and bright, its scary, tell it to stop please." Kurt said to his mum hugging her tightly.

"Oh hunny I wish I could. I can I tell you a secret..." Kurt remembers his mum slowly rocking him back and forth trying to calm him down. When Kurt looked up at his mum he was greeted by a warm reassuring smiling that seemed to put him at ease. "...I'm afraid of storms as well."

"You are?" Kurt's face lit up, it means he wasn't as cowardly as he thought.

"I am. There load, bright and very annoying but both of us have got to be strong and we've got to make sure we don't show our fear." Kurt returned the smile that his mother was giving him. It was obvious to him now that his mum was just saying that to reassure him but at the time he did believe her and truth be told it did work. Thinking about his mum of course always made Kurt sad and brought tears to his eyes but after looking to the snoring boy to his left all of the sorrow in his past had left. He would never forget his mother or the day that he lost her but no longer did Kurt think about the past, now he always looked to the future and how happy he would be all because of Blaine. Kurt chuckled as Blaine seemed to wake himself up with a load snore but immediately fell back to sleep. Kurt turned the radio of and continued driving in silence facing the storm head on, no longer afraid.


End file.
